User talk:Pgunn
Spell Icon Size I tested the 50px Icon size at 800x600 and it did not effect the viewing of the wiki. Also using 40px will have many of the old icons show up. It is only 10px larger not much of a difference if you ask me, but as I am updating the spell icons to High resolution images I was noticing if I put 40px such as when I started updating the icons on the Feca page 40px on occasion would not replace the older images and or lower quality with my updated version. So if you have a fix I guess I am willing to compromise on the 50px. So I just will update the images then. and just set it to 40px and wait. Name Changes When you move a page to a new name, be sure to also edit all references (links) to it. Thx. --Lirielle (talk) 08:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :May I insist? I'd rather have you not move pages if you don't do it compeletely. --Lirielle (talk) 19:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Archmonsters Kalcite the Syncline, Kenozoikol the Anticline, Kesker the Sediment and Astrakmanite the Geodesic are not Archmonsters, however much they seem to fit the pattern. Kalcite is some sort of Plain Crackler, Kenozoikol is a Crackler, Astrakmanite is a Crackrock and Kesker is some sort of Plain Crackrock. They don't appear to have been implemented yet. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:26, October 10, 2009 (UTC) *How do we know what their drops are? --Pgunn (talk) 18:08, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :I believe it would've come from the Community Site at some point, though Ankama are always changing what monsters you can and can't view on there. Galrauch (talk) 18:31, October 10, 2009 (UTC) **I wonder if we should still document it on the "where this drops" page - it's not particularly useful (just as the recipes we used to have for Scythes). I'm inclined to think the links from the ore page should go. What do you think? --Pgunn (talk) 01:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Spell efficiency table Um... Ghostly Shovel unbewitches on a critical hit. A shorter way of saying this would be u/b. Don't know if it's commonly used. Also, there seems to be a formatting error on the top right hand side of the table. It's a really good table though. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *Ahh, I'm not nearly done with it, and I'm not sure if I'm going to try to have it moved somewhere public. Unbitching is a common shorthand, at least on Rosal. --Pgunn (talk) 04:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, never heard it. But then again, whenever I say "u/b", people go "huh?". Repeat-Boost is a good description of spells like Atonement Arrow, Punitive Arrow and Iop's Wrath, though. I've been calling it Consecutive Damage. Oh, and um, you moved Lousy Miss Piggy Shoe to Lousy Pig Shoe, can you also make sure all links to it point to the correct page? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 05:39, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Pages already existing for name changes If a page already exists for a name change, you can correct the links anyway, someone will come and fix the duplicate page soon. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) A couple of questions from the Community Team Hi, Thanks for all of your work here on Wikia. We are constantly working to improve our site for users, and would love to get some feedback from you. Below are a couple of questions. If you could answer them here, on my talk page or send me an email with your responses, I would really appreciate it. #Have you ever used our Help pages? #If so, did you find them useful? #How would you suggest improving them? #Have you ever tried to contact Wikia staff for help? #Did you find the help you needed? Thank you and happy editing! Sarah (talk 20:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) #Maybe a long time ago, on Wikipedia (I am a former prominent Wikipedian) #Initially #Floatovers for wiki syntax would be helpful #No #N/A --Pgunn (talk) 21:21, November 23, 2009 (UTC) (formerly User:Improv on Wikipedia) :Thanks for your quick response!Sarah (talk 22:18, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Rune Crafter It's a pretty good page. Concise, to the point, with almost all the information you could need. I'm not sure about putting in on the navbar though. I'd suggest making it a subpage of Basic, and merging the information from Basic#Turn an item into runes into it, while putting the link there. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Crackler Amulet Done. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:12, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and Dofus:Requests for adminship. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:52, December 3, 2009 (UTC) *Ahh, maybe I should pass on it. I don't know enough people to really follow the process detailed there. Thanks for the pointer though. --Pgunn (talk) 06:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Marking pages for deletion Hey, I saw you mark that useless page for deletion, and I thought I should let you know, you shouldn't blank a page when you mark it for deletion. It's obvious in the title that that page should be deleted, but it's still a better idea to leave the content on the page.Looful (talk) 15:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) 2.0 images The images for most, if not all, monsters can be found at http://staticns.ankama.com/dofus/www/img/monsters/1.jpeg. Simply replace the 1 with the relative ID for whatever monster you want (so for instance Soft Oak is http://staticns.ankama.com/dofus/www/img/monsters/257.jpeg. I simply copied the images from their then re uploaded to the Wikia. Galrauch (talk) 15:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Use of "whilst" I notice you removing all mention of the term "whilst". You state that Welcome to the 21st century. "Whilst" is not part of modern english. I'd like to point out that the term IS part of modern English. It just doesn't happen to be part of modern American. The same goes for differences in spelling such as the classic color vs colour debate. As a native Englishman, I will continue to write in my natural tongue. DragonC (talk) 16:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Bold text 2.0 Spell Icons I was about to start updating the spell icons on the various class and spell pages with my own little whipped up icons, as you can probably see from my shoddy job on Rhol Bak (I intended to start with Xelors, then work around to each other class someone else hasn't done) but then noticed someone else is updating the spell icons with superior graphics that don't lose their transparency when scaled. I don't know exactly how to produce these high-resolution icons (I was using Snipping Tool with modifications in Gimp) so should I just stop and let others do a better job? I'd be happy to help and I want to keep the wiki up to date, but I also want the best results. Kasyran (talk) 22:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Wisdom Sets. Like your Wisdom Page. Similar to mine. http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/User:DragonC/WisdomGear but with a few differences. I've taken into account some of the set bonuses and gone for some items which don't need some requirements. I think by combining the two lists we could have the ultimate Wisdom/Leech Gear list. DragonC (talk) 12:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Pgunn ^^ I really like all of your guide's some come more in handy then others. and i see that your writing alot of new ones but i got a question if u want can you maybe write a guide about all the weapens best for a element like Agility Ice daggers or someting like that. *That'd be an interesting thing to try, but at least for right now it's a bit much for someone to take on. Every time I start a new guide I think first about exactly what the guide should be about and what information I might need to make it. For just the "best weapons for an element", that could mean too many things -- the class someone is, whether they use the weapon for melee or just for stats, how much they care about vit or other stats, etc — all these vary so much that it's hard to imagine a guide satisfying all these competing demands. If I ever figure out a way to reduce it to a tractable problem, I might do it. Thanks for stopping by. --Pgunn (talk) 01:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Butcher/recipes page You recently made some changes to the Butchers/Recipes page. Namely the Table redo. While I applaud your effort in redoing it, it's pretty much completely unusable for any recipe over 3 slots. It also makes Copy/Pasting a recipe completely impossible. All other recipe pages use the format you changed it out of. This one should be the same. I have heard at least 5 other people complaing about the new format. Please undo the changes. Titsmegee (talk) 16:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC)TitsMegee New Masqueraider Build Hello Pgunn, I noticed you have invested interest in the Masqueraider. Check out my Str/Agi build, would be nice to know what you think ^.^ I'm not too clued up on the high level equipment, but if you know what would work well with the build you're more than welcome to help me out. Carceous (talk) Rollback Heya Pgunn. After considering a few things I've decided to grant you (and User:Ala) rollback rights. You've been a long-standing contributor to the Wiki, and with my retirement from Dofus I've been looking to help ease the Wiki's working somewhat, so I felt it a move for the best. I hope you're fine with having the rights, though if you'd rather not I'll remove them as soon as possible. Thanks. Galrauch (talk) 23:57, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. I'm familiar with them (and most of the other admin-and-up tools) from my time on Wikipedia as well as my private MediaWiki installs. I imagine local policy is to use rollbacks mostly for spam/vandalism edits? --Pgunn (talk) 00:01, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, use it well. I've also added you to auto patrolled users too (now that Wikia have actually added the group) though that's for my own ease more than anything. Galrauch (talk) 18:16, December 26, 2011 (UTC)